


Alone

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) learns what it is to be alone too late.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** R10: fork in the road  
>  **tic_tac_woe** Rogue superbeing/omnicidal maniac

After five thousand years of life En Sabah Nur could still recall his childhood. He was the first known mutant, born with his skin the color of the bright, cloudless sky, and his people, his parents rejected him out of fear. En Sabah Nur was uncertain if he could have died even then but he was found and raised by another people, and given his name which meant 'The Morning Light' or 'The First One' depending on which dialect was spoken. Back as a young man he had seen only the good in people, and perhaps if they had not slaughtered all of his newfound family then he might have used his powers for the good of humanity, protecting and nurturing the humans and mutants alike. 

As he grew so did his powers. He was the first of what would be known as an Omega mutant, and with his access to the technology of the Celestials - an ancient, advanced race - eventually he learned to move his consciousness from one mutant body to the next, absorbing their powers as he transformed their bodies into his own true form, gaining new abilities and immortality. Corrupted first by grief and then by his power he ruled over the known world for centuries, ruthless in his decrees. When he felt the world was in need of cleansing he called upon his four acolytes, mutants whose powers he had augmented, to help him destroy it all so he could rebuild a stronger and better world.

They called him Apocalypse.

He never expected to be betrayed by his elite guards, never anticipated spending thousands of years in hibernation, awaiting the power of the sun to activate the Celestial technology and awaken him.

He awoke to a new world where humanity had spread like a plague, infecting every part of the planet. He absorbed the history of this new world through their primitive technology and saw how his absence had caused such depravity and chaos, at how the weak now preyed upon the strong with their weapons of mass destruction. He could have chosen this moment to stand aside and guide humanity into a new age of learning, teaching them how to live and grow in peace. Perhaps in some alternate universe he chose that path but here he decided they were already beyond redemption. He gathered four new acolytes, using their anger with a sick world to twist them to his beliefs.

Charles Xavier had the one power En Sabah Nur needed to become truly omnipotent, the ability to connect to every single mind on the planet, to control and enslave humans and mutants so his rule would be absolute and eternal. To most he was already godlike in his powers, able to create and destroy matter at a whim, but with Xavier's ability En Sabah Nur knew he would become a living God. He would cleanse the world of all the weak, destroy the abominations of squalid cities, and rebuild the world in his image.

"You will never win," Xavier gasped even as En Sabah Nur tried to crush what remained of his mind's resistance.

"And why's that?" he asked, intrigued.

"Because you're alone... and I am not."

En Sabah Nur didn't understand until the Phoenix released her power, until Storm betrayed him and joined in the assault along with Magneto and the laser-eyed boy.

As his body was disintegrated by the force of the attack on all sides, he finally understood.

END  
 


End file.
